


Jumpstart (Right to the Heart)

by Alphum



Series: Devil's Fruits and Pirate Gangs [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Character Study, M/M, my thoughts on Marco's devils fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: Marco doesn't realize that Ace's fire superpowers his own. Until now.OrWhat if Marco and Ace could blend their powers? Here's Marco's side.





	Jumpstart (Right to the Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Gang AU my friends, pull up a chair <3   
> AKA I had some anons in my tumbox wondering what would happen if Marco n Ace could blend their powers

Marco sometimes mourned the limitations on his Devil’s Fruits powers. It was an incredible power that he had, being able to come back from any injury after only a brief period of time, but sometimes he felt that it wasn’t enough.   
He could only heal. And only himself, at that.  
He could regenerate from any blow. After years of training and effort, he could extend his flames to inanimate objects. First small, then larger. He always had to be in contact with the item for the duration for his healing flames to remain corporeal. He could solidify his flames, to an extent, to manipulate objects and people.  
But he couldn’t do anything to people with his flames. He couldn’t heal and he couldn’t hurt. He couldn’t cure wounds on another person, no matter how small, and he couldn’t hurt anyone, even the smallest of burns.  
His flames were never more than a comforting warmth to his friends in their moments of need, and never more than a sweltering heat to his enemies in his moments of need.  
It was frustrating. Maddening. Marco felt so limited, even in his limitless chances at life. So it was with these chances that he took his advantage: leading attacks, shielding his allies, taking countless risks that no mortal man would dare to take.  
But even all the advantages he could muster couldn’t fix the things that happened if he couldn’t stop them altogether.   
This was all until he met Ace though.  
Of course, he didn’t know his name was Ace until after the fact. The Boss of the Spades gang was an idiot, at first look. But anyone who bothered to take a second could see that his clumsiness was somewhat of a façade. When someone took a third look, no the grins and easygoing jokes were genuine, but they came in equal measure with a sharp, calculating wit and the formidable, terrifying expertise to back it up. Even if he was liable to fall asleep facedown in a pizza.  
The first time Marco felt it was the first time he’d absorbed Ace’s flames, way back when, when he was still attempting to overthrow the Whitebeard Gang. It had been incredible. It had felt like he’d absorbed the desert sun—hot and tireless, with a grittiness that itched to be used.   
So after he defused Ace’s fire with a seastone bracelet and dropped him out the building, he went to scratch the itch.  
And maybe a few other things.  
What he released after Ace, he turned and next released a burst of flame from an aborted gesture of his hand that rushed out and scorched the wall next to the window.  
It startled him enough that he stumbled back, hands flailing; flailing releasing billows of flames that reached out to bite scorches and burns into the floor and walls. He fell back and landed flat on his back. Winded, he stared up at the black streaked ceiling above him.  
The itchiness in his veins had gone, leaving an empty feeling of excitement searing into his body.  
Even as it faded, it was the best thing Marco had ever felt.  
By the time he got to the window, Ace was gone.  
By the time he got to the window, Marco’s vague interest in him had grown into an infatuation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and want more leave a comment bc comments motivate me  
> If you loved it and want to scream about it with me im inaweofdiana on tumblr :3c


End file.
